<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Doggone Terrible Birthday by the_scarlet_01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382713">A Doggone Terrible Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01'>the_scarlet_01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dog bite, Injured Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Post Lawsuit Pre Reconciliation, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, dog attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:43:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: The trope of Buck on the outs with the team after the law suit. Buck is totally miserable and lonely. His birthday happens to be on his day off so he's basically alone and only Maddie wishes him. He goes for a run in the park and this stray dog attacks him. He almost bleeds to death, gets stitches, and a nice rabies shot. He asks the hospital not to contact anyone. He goes home and is stunned when the team surprises him for his birthday. The team's horrified, Buck is pissed, they fix it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Doggone Terrible Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buck was used to his birthday going by without much notice. Maddie had been the only one in the family that really cared. She’d surprise him each year with a cake or a cupcake, depending on what she could afford, and a small gift. He treasured those gifts. He still had a few of them. The past few years had been nicer. The team had always thrown him some kind of party. He never really asked for much, but they had insisted. This year he knew he was going to be tough. The lawsuit was over. He was back at work, but nothing was the same. So when his birthday came around he knew he would be miserable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his birthday, he met with Maddie for an early breakfast before her shift. Buck had been nervous. He hadn’t seen Maddie in a few weeks. He didn’t sleep much and he had lost a bit of weight, but he was okay. He’d assured her that he was okay. He had just had a long shift the day before. She gave him his birthday gift. A digital picture frame with all his favorite photos already on it. He couldn't stop the tears if he had tried. If Maddie assumed they were tears of joy then he didn't bother to correct her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of his morning and early afternoon he spent watching tv. He actually cried after Carla FaceTimed him so that she and Christopher could wish him a happy birthday. He missed them so much. When he finally calmed down he decided he needed a distraction. So he decided to go for a run. If the way that Maddie and Carla had looked at him was any indication he knew he needed to start taking better care of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His run started off fine. He was about to head into the park when he saw a dog in an alley. He looked around, but no one seemed to notice. The closer Buck got to the alley he noticed that the dog did not look right. It was large and mange covered. He couldn’t even tell what breed it was. He was pulling out his phone to call animal control when the dog started growling and baring its teeth. Buck knew that was bad. So he called animal control and went on with his run. On his way back he stopped to see if the dog was still there. This time apparently Buck got too close because the next thing he knew the dog was on him. The dog latched onto his bad leg causing Buck to scream. The dog bit and scratched until someone managed to get the dog off of him. He looked up and saw that the dog was now at the end of a catchpole and a police officer was kneeling beside him. His leg hurt like hell. Not as bad as when it was under the ladder truck, but it still hurt. The officer was putting pressure on the worst of the bite wounds and asked him a million questions. He managed to tell them that he was still on blood thinners and there was a metal rod in that leg. His vision was in and out as they tried to move him. The paramedics rushed him to the hospital. They ask him who they should contact and he says no one. He asked them to not even call the contacts in his file. They had only agreed once they managed to get the bleeding stopped. He stayed for an IV and some stitches. They told him he needed some shots for rabies. He sat through the shots and was glad when they finally discharged him. He checked his phone and wasn’t surprised when he saw that no one even messaged him. He stopped to pick up a few things at the pharmacy. He waited until they had his antibiotics ready and he made his way home. He damn near had a heart attack when he opened the door to his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SURPRISE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Evan. What the hell happened to you?” Maddie rushed over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Eddie asked taking Buck’s arm and looking it over. “Did you have an IV?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow so now you care,” Buck grumbled as he pulled his arm away from him. He looked around at the stunned faces. “Oh sorry, I ruined your party.” He went in and set the bag from the pharmacy on his table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck,” Maddie looked him over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I went for a run and there was this insane dog in an alley that apparently was not happy I called animal control on it so it thanked me by trying to kill me.” He grabbed a slice of pizza from a box on the table and took a bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were attacked by a dog?” Eddie asked as Maddie picked up her brother’s discharge paperwork and looked it over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you can hear me now too?” Buck glared at him and turned back to his sister. “Animal control called for an ambulance and I spent a few hours in the hospital getting shots, and yes,” He glared at Eddie. “And an IV.” He grabbed a beer from the fridge but Maddie took it from him. He glared at her. “Hey, it’s my birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you were treated for blood loss,” Maddie scolded him. “So no drinking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t they call any of us?” Bobby asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told them not to,” Buck shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the hell would you do that?” Eddie asked. Buck looked around at everyone and something in him snapped</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Bobby asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, get out,” Buck repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evan,” Maddie looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Mads, just leave,” Buck pleaded with her. “I had a really shitty day. And I’m not in the mood for emotional whiplash.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Maddie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean these guys ignore me for weeks and now expect me to be excited you guys broke into my house to throw me a party I didn’t ask for. Correction, they haven’t ignored me, oh no. They treated me like I’m an asshole because of the lawsuit. Yeah, it was a shitty move but I dropped the lawsuit and I apologized, and I begged you guys to forgive me. Yet, you guys have been the worst.” Buck said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie glared at Chimney. “You said everything was fine and that Buck was adjusting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I mean…” Chimney.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Howard Han!” Maddie shouted. “You lied to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, best birthday ever,” Buck grumbled. "Just like old times. Shouting, pain, and I can't even drink." He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and headed up to his room. “Now leave before I call the cops.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, can we just,-” Bobby started to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I waited for weeks for you to do anything but yell at me,” Buck looked at him. “But this is my birthday, and I don’t want to deal with any of this. Please, can you all just go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.” Bobby nodded. “You going to be able to work tomorrow?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there,” Buck said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll see you tomorrow I guess,” Bobby said as he rounded everyone up. “I’m sorry about everything.” Bobby wanted to hug him but knew it was probably a bad idea. “Happy Birthday, Buck.” Bobby and Hen left. Maddie practically shoved Chimney out the door. The Buckley siblings looked at Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving until we talk,” Eddie said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you are,” Maddie glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buck groaned as he got out of his car. Yesterday had been an absolute disaster. His worst birthday ever. Buck walked into the firehouse and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a banner that read “Sorry we’re jerks”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Buck looked at Hen as she approached them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Birthday party take 2,” Hen shrugged. “I’m sorry I followed those idiots lead. I should have known better. Also sorry we ruined your birthday.” She gave him a hug. “How’s your leg?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sore, but it’s fine. I’ll survive,” Buck said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you might want to get changed. You have a surprise upstairs,” Hen grinned and walked away. Buck went and changed into his uniform and headed up to the loft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky!” Christopher shouted when he saw Buck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Buddy!” Buck scooped Christopher up and hugged him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, hey,” Bobby said. “I know you missed each other, but try not to tear any of your stitches, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops,” Christopher said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try not to,” Buck said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll go see if the pancakes are done,” Bobby said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re not cooking?” Buck asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy is, he makes the best pancakes,” Christopher said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Buck carried Christopher over and sat him at the table. Bobby brought plates full of fruit and pancakes over to the table. Eddie set a cup of coffee in front of Buck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Eddie asked as he sat down beside them. Christopher was busy eating his pancakes. Buck shrugged, as he took a bite of his pancakes. “Listen about yesterday,” Eddie started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's just chalk it up to me having the worst luck with surprise parties and move on," Buck said as he glanced over at Christopher. "I just want to enjoy my pancakes with the one person who actually likes having me around and forget my terrible track record of bad birthdays."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Buck," Eddie said, his tone said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Later, don't want to ruin another party," Buck said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will hold you to that," Eddie said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do whatever you want," Buck stabs a slice of banana probably harder than needed. "You usually do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie sighed but let it go. He let Buck enjoy his time with Christopher and his party. Carla hugged him when she came to pick up Christopher. She gave him a card with movie passes in it and a promise she'd happily give up a shift so her boys could have fun. He smiled at her as she kissed his cheek and wished him a happy birthday before she and Christopher left the team to their shift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck felt a lot better knowing he'd see Christopher again soon, but also that Eddie hadn't tried to stop Carla from promising him time with the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the first call of the shift came in Buck was shocked Bobby was letting him go. Bobby had made it clear that Buck was to hang back with him since Buck was injured after all. But Buck was allowed to not only help on scene with anyone that was brought out but so long as he didn't do anything to jeopardize his healing he was allowed to help. Buck was more than happy to act as a middleman of sorts, bringing the team what they needed. He was enjoying not only being out in the field but his friends asking him for things nicely and even thanking him for his help. He could tell they really were trying to make up for giving him the cold shoulder. The calls throughout the day were spent like that. He also was invited back to team meals and he had teammates taking over chores and insisting he take a break to rest his leg. Buck actually felt like he had stepped into the Twilight Zone or that the dog had done more damage and he was either in a coma or dead. If this was his version of heaven he'd take it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Towards the end of his shift, Eddie pulled him aside telling him he was going to help change his bandages. Buck let him. Eddie used the opportunity to finally talk to Buck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie winced as he peeked the bandages away and got his first real look at the bites and the horrible bruising around it. "Shit Buck," Eddie said as he cleaned the wounds. "These look painful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck tried to shrug it off. "It is nothing compared to when it was pinned under the truck." He winced when Eddie would hit a sore spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry," Eddie apologized as he made sure all the bites were clean and wouldn't get infected. He carefully bandages Buck's injuries. "There, all done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks," Buck nodded but when he went to get up and leave Eddie out a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Buck, can we talk now?" Eddie asked. Buck sighed but nodded. It would have to happen eventually. "Okay, let me start by saying, I am sorry. You were right. We were jerks. I was a jerk. We treated you terribly and I was the worst. I kept you and Christopher apart when you needed each other. He would ask to see you and I would make up excuses. And Carla, wow, she let me have it. The fact you wouldn't even call her because of me really pissed her off. She said she'd walked for less, but Christopher was already hurting enough. She was going to do what was best for him and I needed to get my life together or get out of her way." Eddie shook his head. "She is a force of nature." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's why I introduced you guys in the first place." Buck chuckled. Carla was the best. She loved Christopher as much as Buck did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I can never thank you enough for that. I don't think I could have survived everything without her help," Eddie admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am sure she knows it," Buck said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh she does," Eddie nodded. "She knows Christopher likes her more than me these days." Buck laughed. The sound was like music to Eddie's ears. He missed seeing his best friend happy. "But no one compares to his Buck," Eddie added. "He was so excited to get to see you earlier. He couldn't sit still the whole drive here." Eddie smiled fondly. "You mean so much to him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He means the world to me too," Buck smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Eddie said. "And I took that away from you guys. That was unfair of me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that why you're going to let me take him to the movies?" Buck asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About that," Eddie said. Buck instantly got nervous because the last time he was supposed to take Christopher to the movies they ended up in the tsunami. Eddie noticed the shift in the other man. "Wait, Buck, not like that. I just meant that we could all go. The three of us, if you wanted that. I was a jerk and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted it to just be the two of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, that's cool," Buck said. "All three of us should be fun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, are we good?" Eddie asked nervously. "I mean I know I owe you a lot and I've missed you a lot. You are so much part of our lives that it has been awful not having you around. Chris loves you so damn much, I mean I do to but-" Eddie was cut off when Buck's lips met his. Eddie was quick to respond and pull Buck closer. "So just to be clear…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck laughed. "I thought that made it pretty clear." Buck gripped Eddie's face gently. "If we aren't, we are well on the way to it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," Eddie grinned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!!!</p>
<p>Also please note that I did not mention a breed for a reason. Any breed can turn violent when scared or injured. As someone who has a 9 year old pit/rot/akita mix that wouldn’t hurt a soul and loves everyone she meets and a 4 year old rescue pit mix, I genuinely do not believe breed is ever the issue. Yes, some breeds are stronger than others. But I don’t think any breeds are inherently bad. Fear and pain is. My rescue was sick before he arrived at the pound. I’m sure he was scared. Even he might have lashed out. He lived in a shelter for 2 months and yet he is still a good boy filled with love. Right now he is sleeping, curled up against my husband’s leg. My rescue now lives in a fenced yard, goes out in a harness and usually on a leash attached to me. When he is around children, even indoors he remains leashed. Having a pet is a responsibility not to be taken lightly. Sorry for the rant, this is just something I am VERY passionate about.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>